Mi vida es un cuento
by Maria twilighter
Summary: No será un "Edward-Bella" en su totalidad, digamos que Renesmee pide un deseo y se hace realidad pero de una forma...especial xDD si quieres descubrir a que me refiero entra y lee :) Espero que os guste.
1. Prólogo

**MI VIDA ES UN CUENTO**

Prólogo

* * *

La fiesta de Nessie, que cumplía 10 años, estaba siendo por todo lo alto, tal y como su tía Alice había insistido en que se hiciese. Los padres de la niña se habían negado en un principio a todo eso, pero como siempre Alice había conseguido salirse con la suya.

¡Nessie, Nessie!- Chilló Jacob, el mejor amigo de la niña mientras se acercaba hasta ella con un gran regalo en sus manos. Le había comprado un libro de cuentos, pero no era uno normal, era uno mágico que había pertenecido a su madre.

-¡Jake!- Chilló la pequeña totalmente emocionada.

Jacob le entregó el paquete en las manos, y con un gesto de cariño colocó un mechón de pelo cobrizo de ella y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Era algo que siempre hacía.

La niña abrió el regalo y sonrió ampliamente al ver el libro de cuentos, ya que amaba cuando su madre o su padres le contaba cuentos que siempre tenían finales felices.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el niño -Es mágico, antes de leerlo debes pedir un deseo.

-Me encanta Jake, gracias- Dijo Renesmee emocionada.

Prácticamente casi todo Forks se encontraba en la inmensa casa de Edward y Bella, aunque algunos ni siquiera habían sido invitados. Edward podía soportar la situación, pero a Bella esas cosas la superaban de manera sobrenatural ¿Qué hacían todos ahí? ¿Es que no tenían vida? Tuvo que ahorrarse sus comentarios para no arruinarle el cumpleaños a su hija, pero si por ella hubiera sido los hubiera echado a todos a patadas.

Por suerte la noche cayó con rapidez y todos se fueron para alegría de Bella. Ni siquiera se había molestado en despedir a la mitad de ellos, y por desgracia Renesmee se había percatado de ese hecho.

Una vez en su habitación la pequeña cogió su libro de cuentos y observó durante un momento la portada. En ella había sus cinco princesas Disney favoritas, la Bella, Cenicienta, Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente y por supuesto la sirenita. Rápidamente lo abrió por la primera página en la cual venían en letras negritas y grandes "PIDE UN DESEO ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO" Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo pidió.

"que mi madre vuelva a creer en los cuentos de hadas" Susurró con una voz tan baja que era imposible que alguien lo hubiera oído.

* * *

Esta es otra de mis alocadas historias ;) ya de antemano os digo que no es la típica historia que estáis pensando que será xD no se si os esperéis lo que viene, pero si queréis descubrirlo seguid leyendo :)


	2. capítulo 1

**Mi vida es un cuento**

**Capítulo 1**

_Ninguno de los personajes son míos pero la historia si me corresponde...es de fantasía y magia principalmente. Si no te gusta o te parece ridícula y quieres que lo sepa mejor abstente de comentar. Solo acepto críticas constructivas, no insultos._

_Os dejo con el capítulo 1 :) en el siguiente ya se entenderá todo mi secretismo xD_

_Espero que os guste :)_

_Un saludo desde España._

* * *

Bella estaba arreglando unas últimas cuentas de su empresa que no había podido hacer antes debido al cumpleaños de su hija. Su vida era muy ocupada, y apenas tenía tiempo para diversiones.

-Cariño... ¿Puedes dejar eso para mañana?- Preguntó Edward abrazándola por detrás. A veces le cansaba que su esposa no se diera ni un solo respiro para descansar ¿Qué tenía de bueno trabajar tanto? Solo causaba dolores de cabeza.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio una vuelta a la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada para tenerla cara a cara.

-Edward...es muy urgente que termine esto, si no lo he hecho antes ha sido para no arruinar la fiesta de Nessie. Lo siento, de verdad.

Edward bufó exasperado y asintió con la mirada, aunque estaba algo enfadado. No quiso añadir nada más porque sabía que si lo hacía probablemente ocasionaría la misma pelea de siempre en la cual terminaba durmiendo en el sofá o con Renesmee para no sentirse solo.

-¿Sabes que me ha pedido nuestra hija, Bella?- Estalló después de un rato en silencio -¡Quiere un hermanito! Y yo no he sabido que decirle porque su madre no tiene tiempo ni siquiera para dedicárselo a ella.

-Ya empezamos... ¡Edward sabes que soy una mujer muy ocupada! Y tú deberías buscar un trabajo, si no fuera por mi sueldo estaríamos en la ruina.

-¿Insinúas que soy un inútil, verdad? Solo porque yo no acepté estar en la maldita empresa familiar de tus padres y en lugar de eso me dedico a tocar el piano en algunos eventos. Ese es mi trabajo Bella, acéptalo.

-¡Solo lo haces en las bodas! ¿De verdad crees que es justo que yo me mate a trabajar y tú estés aquí todo el día? No podríamos tener otro niño porque yo no puedo perder nada de mi valioso tiempo ¡Deja de pensar en ti mismo de una vez! A veces pareces un crío.

-¿En serio soy yo el que solo piensa en mí?- Preguntó Edward retoricamente -Mejor voy a dormir con Renesmee, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Bella asintió con simpleza y volvió a centrar su vista en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era muy común que tuvieran ese tipo de discusiones, tanto que ya casi ni les prestaba atención. Al día siguiente Edward volvería al dormitorio, se reconciliarían y por la noche volverían a discutir. La rutina diaria para ellos.

Pero esa vez era diferente, Edward estaba realmente dolido. Ella nunca le había dicho tan abiertamente que lo consideraba un completo inútil. Se había ahorrado decirle que al menos él había querido crear su propio destino y no seguir el que sus padres le habían dictado. Esa era una diferencia muy grande entre ellos. Tanto que podría costar su matrimonio.

-Papi ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?- Preguntó Renesmee cuando sintió que su padre se tumbaba a su lado en la cama. Ella se daba cuenta de todas esas cosas, y sufría en silencio para no molestar. Pero sufría demasiado.

-Claro que no- Mintió Edward -Solo quería dormir contigo, mi pequeña- Era una excusa muy patética, pero era la que siempre le ponía a su hija -Duerme, mañana será un día muy largo.

La niña asintió y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su padre. Deseaba tanto que su deseo se hiciera realidad y su madre cambiara su forma de ver la vida...si tan solo la pudiera ver como en un cuento con final feliz.


	3. Capítulo 2

Me estoy arrepintiendo de subir esta fic...no por no recibir comentarios, que eso me da igual ya que se que si tengo 3 favoritos es porque hay gente que la lee aunque no comente...me da vergüenza subir este capítulo y durante varios días en pensado en borrar la historia pero tampoco quiero dejar con la duda a los que la leéis. Desde el principio esta era mi idea y aunque he pensado en cambiarla voy a ser fiel a mi imaginación...

Llamadme infantil o lo que queráis...A lo mejor no debería haberme atrevido a escribir esto...solo espero no decepcionar a los que les guste.

Gracias por apoyarme y ahora...a leer el cap. y descubrir el "misterio".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Bella despertó sobre una cama con una textura tan suave que la sorprendió ¿Habría cambiado Edward el colchón y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y en qué momento había llegado a la cama? Lo último que recordaba era estar arreglando las cuentas de la empresa...tampoco entendía que hacía Edward a su lado. No veía nada porque tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tumbada bocabajo, pero sentía una acompasada respiración a su lado, y con ello deducía que era Edward...tenía una sensación algo extraña ¿No se suponía que él se había ido a dormir con Renesmee? No entendía nada, seguramente era el sueño que la estaba destrozando.

Escuchó el llanto de un bebe y automáticamente comprendió que algo no iba bien. Renesmee ya no era un bebe y cuando necesitaba algo acudía a Edward para que la ayudara, y en determinadas ocasiones a ella. Pero no lloraba como un bebé, y sin duda ese llanto era de uno.

-Ve tu- Susurró una voz a su lado, que no era la de Edward.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, complemente asustada ¿Pero quién era ese hombre y que hacía en su cama? Lo miró detenidamente, era un tipo con una gran cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero no le resultaba familiar ¿Qué hacía en su cama?

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se marchara, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ella la que estaba en el cuarto de él.

Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Pero qué diablos hacía ella en esa habitación y con ese hombre? Observó la habitación en la que estaba con detenimiento. Era un sitio muy grande, con una cama en el centro con una colcha de terciopelo negra y un gran armario en la pared izquierda que tenía una única puerta para abrir. Por el techo había miles de formas extrañas que Bella no había visto en su vida. Había una gran alfombra en el suelo que parecía ser de piel natural, y no le hacía falta usar zapatillas.

Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Pero qué hacía ella en esa habitación y con ese hombre? ¡La habían secuestrado, eso era!

-¡Me has secuestrado!- Acusó al hombre desconocido -¡Te pagaré lo que sea, pero llévame a mi casa.

-Princesa mía, no digas tonterías y ve a atender a nuestro hijo. Estoy muy cansado, por favor.

¿Princesa suya? ¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Cómo que princesa suya? Lo denunciaría por secuestro y por llamarla de esa forma.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente de lo nerviosa que estaba ¿Dónde se había metido? En esos momentos necesitaba a Edward más que otra cosa en el mundo. Pasó sus manos por su pelo y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía más suave y largo de lo que imaginaba. Había estado en la peluquería hacía tan solo una semana ¿Cómo había crecido tanto? El día anterior apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros y en ese momento parecía que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Cogió uno de los mechones de pelo y dio un grito al ver que el color tampoco era el suyo. Ese nuevo pelo que tenía era de un color rojo intenso, hermosísimo y brillante. Tiró del mechón que antes había cogido con fuerza para comprobar que realmente pertenecía a ella. Y efectivamente, el dolor que sintió por el tirón se lo confirmó.

El bebé no dejaba de llorar, y el hombre que había tumbado en la cama finalmente decidió levantarse y acudir él mismo en su ayuda.

Bella estaba completamente estática sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que le estaba pasando.

Se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta tirando de un pequeño picaporte plateado que había para ello. Se metió dentro de él, ya que se dio cuenta de que era una habitación más, en lugar del simple armario que parecía por fuera y una luz se encendió al instante. Había miles de vestidos lujosos y que no pertenecían a ella ni por asomo. Eran los típicos que nunca se hubiera puesto para salir a ningún sitio...eran vestidos...de princesa. Todos con bordados de oro o plata por las zonas del pecho o las extremidades.

-¿Qué diablos...?- Murmuró. Por suerte vio un espejo en el extremo opuesto al que estaba, y decidió acercarse para verse en el.

No pudo evitar otro grito de espanto al ver que ella no era ella. Además del extraño color rojo de su pelo, sus ojos tenían un tono azulado muy intenso, y todo su rostro en general era completamente diferente. Su cuerpo era más esbelto y delgado, y notaba que su altura también había aumentado.

En cierto modo su nuevo cuerpo le recordaba a alguien, pero no era posible lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza ¡Era imposible! Esas cosas no pasaban en su mundo, simplemente no podía ser real. Debía despertar de esa horrible pesadilla para centrarse en su empresa en cuanto antes.

-Princesa Ariel ¿Está usted bien?- Escuchó una voz a su espalda. Una voz que confirmó sus terribles sospechas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Mi vida es un cuento**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella aún no era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando, por ello mientras las criadas la ayudaban a ponerse uno de los vestidos de princesa que había visto no se quejó. Simplemente dejaba que le hicieran los nudos necesarios e incluso que peinaran su pelo con varias trenzas a los lados. No era capaz de reaccionar ¿Ariel? ¿Por qué la habían llamado así? Se llamaba Bella y no era ninguna princesa de cuento...era una chica normal.

-Princesa, ya hemos terminado- Dijo la criada que antes la había interrumpido mientras se miraba al espejo del armario -Su esposo viene en seguida...

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de esa mujer. Quería recuperar su vida, su mundo, a su familia. Nunca había pensado en lo mucho que los quería, hasta ese momento. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, Bella lo estaba sintiendo en su propia piel.

Un instante siguiente apareció su esposo, el que debía ser el príncipe. En sus brazos llevaba a una bebe de cabello negro intenso y con un vestido rosa. Sus ojos eran azules, como los del príncipe, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Fue entonces cuando Bella por fin reaccionó. Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nunca volvería a ver a su hija, su pequeña. Esa a la que apenas prestaba atención debido al trabajo. Renesmee merecía una madre mejor, no la que le había tocado tener. Solo esperaba que en algún mundo paralelo ella y Edward fueran felices.

-¿Puedo cogerla?- Dijo con un hilo de voz, aun le costaba reconocer esa suave voz como suya.

-Claro, es tu hija- Dijo el príncipe como si eso fuera algo obvio.

Se acercó con lentitud con la niña en brazos hasta que la puso en los de Bella con todo cuidado. Ella la estrechó contra su pecho con cariño, pensando que de verdad era su hija. Pero no lo era, no era Renesmee. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la niña, solo sabía que había usurpado el cuerpo de su madre por alguna razón extraña y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

-Ariel, hoy van a venir mis padres para visitarnos- Dijo el príncipe con un tono de voz nervioso -Pero no te preocupes, no te dirán nada.

Ella lo miró confusa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ¿No se suponía que en los cuentos todo era felicidad y amor? Y además...las princesas hacían lo que quisieran. Ella no había elegido eso, y por lo tanto no tenía que llevar ninguna norma estricta. Que se ocupara la verdadera princesa cuando recuperara su cuerpo.

-No quiero verlos- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? Desde esta mañana no te reconozco. Amada mía siempre has afrontado esto con valentía.

-Yo no he elegido esta situación, créeme ¿Me convertiré en sirena de nuevo si el agua toca mi cuerpo? Supongo que no…

La niña soltó una suave risa al escuchar decir eso a su madre ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?

-Ariel...dejaste esa vida por mi ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Oh...sí, claro- Recordaba el cuento perfectamente -Pero quiero volver al agua ¿No estás cansado de seguir normas?- Estuvo a punto de decirle alguna grosería para sus padres, pero prefirió callarse para no crear más problemas.

El príncipe la miró asombrado mientras ella se iba con la niña en brazos fuera de la habitación.

Justo cuando iba a salir del castillo, con una de las criadas como guía, se encontró con los reyes, que no parecían tener buen humor. Fue en ese momento cuando agradeció por los verdaderos suegros que tenía, Carlisle y Esme y cuando se entristeció por no volver a verlos nunca más…

* * *

Gracias Kjmima por tus comentarios :D Bella aprenderá la lección jajajaj pero antes vivirá algunas cosas ;)

Gracias también a Grace por su comentario :D me has animado mucho a continuar la historia. Supongo que no tiene muchos reviews porque es muy infantil...


End file.
